someone_elsefandomcom-20200214-history
Karabraxis
For the original Hyperion construction, see here. Karabraxis is the capital city of the Crimson Raiders, and as such is the centre of their operations. All trading, military training, imports, and off-world extraction points are centered in this city. Equipment acquired from Vaults are sent to Karabraxis to be dispersed among the majority of the Raiders. Originally, it was Opportunity, but the Raiders appropriated it for themselves after Hyperion abandoned Pandora. They took the city and established their administration there at the suggestion of Matt Rye. Karabraxis is run by the Braxiatel Council, an administration that is considered the cornerstone of the Crimson Raider empire, and the most powerful management council in the galaxy. Lilith formed the Braxiatel Council not long after the city was built, making all the Vault Hunters honorary members, although they seldom attended meetings. History Construction Karabraxis came about after Opportunity was abandoned by Hyperion when Handsome Jack was killed and Helios was brought crashing down to Pandora by Rhys. Seeking to expand the Crimson Raiders, Lilith ordered the taking of the city under civil law, under the basis that it was in the public domain. With the aid of Rhys, she was able to obtain the rights to the island, driving out all Hyperion influence within it. Originally, Lilith kept the island mostly as it was, although Hyperion merchandising was removed and their technology rendered defunct. The buildings however remained, and it existed as a secondary base, an alternative to Sanctuary. Raiders began to relocate here, building up a stronger military force that allowed Lilith to liberate most of the planet's notable locations of bandits. Karabraxis became the posterchild of the Raiders, seen as their greatest accomplishment, and as such more and more people began to move into the city. As the Raiders grew in power, Lilith was able to completely refurbish the island, quadrupling it in size and adding new buildings and districts, including glass tinted red. This took a year and a half, although it would have taken longer if not for the Rhys's Atlas nanobots that he build to aid in the city's construction. Karabraxis hence became known as the capital city of the Crimson Raiders, the very heart of the empire and the focus of their military influence. Visit by Matt Rye Karabraxis was visited by the so-called martyr of the Crimson Raiders, Matt Rye, after he returned from 400 years in the Infinite and was considered "out of shape" by Lilith. He was sent there with Rhys to make up for his stunt as MIA and to properly familiarize himself with the Crimson Raider empire, which was incredibly different from when he last saw it. Matt spent his time in the training grounds, however he was recognised very often by residents of the city, many of which praised him, while some despised him for not being there during the collapse of the Associated Constellations two years prior. Notable Locations Citadel The Citadel is the tallest building in Karabraxis, around a mile in height, and is location of the Braxiatel Council Administration. The Citadel is viewed as a paragon of religion, culture and acceptance, and is revered by many and one of the crowned achievements of the Crimson Raiders. The Citadel is built on an old burial ground found miles below the ocean floor, which was later revealed to be an Eridian Tomb. The Citadel is constructed from a dark reflective metal, shaped hexagonally at the base, with many layers on the outer hull. To symbolise its religious status, there are statues placed on ledges of stone near the top of the building, which are designed to look like angels. There are many levels to the Citadel, fulfilling various roles, such as churches, temples and synagogues for religion; a treasury where all Raider income is kept, stored and tracked; an anti-matter reactor, an energy source that is effective but dangerous if not used properly, providing the whole city with power; and even a few religious schools. None of these are seen and are only mentioned. At the very top, the Council collect and deliberate how to run the city appropriately, under the basis of democracy. 'Main Foyer' The main foyer of the building is not accessible to those without high enough clearance. There is a fingerprint sensor and a brain scan placed at the door, which is integrated into an old maroon door that serves as the building's entrance. The foyer is a large room with a marbled floor, decorated with vertical tail flags with the Vault symbol emblazoned across them in gold. There are two elevators at either ends of the room, which likewise have an old-fashioned marble floor, designed to be ornate but not impractical. 'Sub-Level Fifteen' Sub-Level Fifteen is the lowest level in the Citadel, where the Eridian Tomb lies, held intact by Pobranium-Titanium Carbide struts. The Tomb has only two exits, and is littered with numerous traps, false corridors, secret passageways and healthy dose of Eridian technology. The walls and ceiling is comprised of stone, of which was excavated to dig into the entrance to the burial site itself. There was a small path set down by the Raiders, leading to the entrance, which itself really just a gap between two slabs of stone. At the centre of Sub-Level Fifteen, there is an Eridian sarcophagus that was activated by Matt Rye, providing the Eridians with a tether to Midgard. All technology in the tomb recognises Infinite energy. Purple Skag The Purple Skag is a bar run by Janey Springs in her spare time, while other employees take over when she is called for help at Ellie's Garage or any other of her shop chains (like her Newly & Scavenged Goods). It is a specialised bar that requires access, and cannot be entered by anyone. It is frequented by Athena, given she was married to the store owner, and later Matt, who grew very fond of the beer served there. The Purple Skag was visited by Rhys and Matt during their single break in their training. Here, they reminisced over lives, ultimately leading to an argument over Rhys's jealousy of the Anomaly for instantly gaining the respect that he had been trying to earn for years. Athena broke up the fight before it go too explosive to be managed and Springs would be forced to throw them out. Karabraxis Training Grounds A large district of Karabraxis is the soldier training grounds. Crimson Raiders are initiated and trained to a suitable level, through various methods such as gun ranges, climbing frames, capture the flag assignments, strategy assessments, risk assessments, and captain training. A large forest borders the area, which is used for capture the flag games, various climbing constructions, and rest zones. Also in the Training Grounds, there is a training building built with two different crash courses to test a soldier's speed and efficiency in multiple circumstances. It was used to test Matt and Rhys's skill respectively, using a computer mainframe that had a stopwatch software integrated. As claimed by Athena, both courses were meticulously designed to be the exact same size, length and difficulty, so there would be next to no difference between them, thus allowing two soldiers to use both courses without being impeded by their design. There were two crash courses in case there was more than one soldier, so they would not be given an unfair advantage from seeing their opponent's course. They could also be changed around to suit different types of situations while out in the field as a Crimson Raiders.